<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>yellow mellow by archivephobe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340357">yellow mellow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/archivephobe/pseuds/archivephobe'>archivephobe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kinda stream of consciousness, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, Weed, brief quackity and nihachu because i love them, idk how to tag, mentioned/implied karlnap, nobody is really that intoxicated it's all good, they're at a party, this is my first fic on here i'm so bad at tagging i'm sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/archivephobe/pseuds/archivephobe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream has been in love with his best friend George for a while now. They attend a party together, and Dream just can't look away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>yellow mellow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is a work of fiction! i do not think that the real people take part in the actions of this fic, nor do i endorse those actions. title is from the song/EP yellow mellow by ocean alley! listened to it a little while writing and it's really groovy and fun, definitely recommend :] hope u enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream watches George all night.</p><p>Dream watches when he greets Niki at the door and pulls her into a tight hug, when he tips his head back to down a shot of something colorful as Alex cheers, when he slinks away from the masses of bodies to find the bathroom - Dream just enjoys the atmosphere and observes.</p><p>He knows it’s creepy and definitely not how people usually interact with their best friends, but when have Dream and George ever really had a typical dynamic? At least they’re interesting. Or maybe that’s just what Dream tells himself to feel better about his crippling crush as he wades through a sea of acquaintances that he hasn’t spoken to in far too long, just to find the one person he spends all his time with anyway.</p><p>When Dream reaches George, he’s sitting on someone’s bed, thin fingers lowering a bong from his mouth. Dream absolutely <em>stares</em>, transfixed as the smoke curls up and out from his plush pink lips. Dream wants to bite them until they turn red.</p><p>Only then does he notice Sapnap on the other side of the room, presumably scrolling through twitter. He throws a “Hey bitch” Dream’s way, not even looking up. Dream adores him.</p><p>He turns to see George looking up through half-lidded eyes and dark eyelashes, excitedly calling out “Dream? Come, come smoke with me!”, and who is Dream to say no? He ungracefully plops onto the creaky mattress and eyes the bong in George’s outstretched hand. “Only a little,” Dream says, more to himself than to George, as he lights the half-packed bowl and takes a hit.</p><p>George quietly watches. Neither break eye contact as he exhales.</p><p>“There’s something I’ve been wanting to try with you,” George breathes. It’s barely audible in the thick air. Dream swallows.</p><p>“I’m down.”</p><p>“I didn’t even tell you what it is yet, idiot.”</p><p>“I’m still down.”</p><p>George huffs out a fond laugh. “Alright, let’s shotgun then.”</p><p>And…. <em>oh</em>. Whatever George was going to suggest, Dream didn’t think it could have been much better than this. Dream nods quickly and sets off, pulling again from the mouth of the bong, letting the smoke rest like a blanket in his lungs. He grabs the older man’s chin, pulling him impossibly close to his face. <em>The rush in Dream’s head can’t only be from the weed, can it?</em> “Breathe,” he orders, exhaling and watching with fascination as George pulls the smoke that sat dormant in Dream’s lungs into his own.</p><p>Neither break eye contact as he inhales.</p><p>“Again?” George asks, barely a whisper. The bass pounding from outside the room almost overpowers him. Dream manages to rumble out an “Of course,” and goes back to the bong. They repeat the process, Dream inhaling and exhaling as he gently holds George’s face. The smoke travels between them. Dream hopes that when he breathes out, the smoke will carry some of his feelings to the other man.</p><p>They still keep their eye contact, each of them silently watching the other.</p><p>“One more time?” George asks with a meek smile.</p><p>“Jesus fucking Christ,” comes Sapnap’s exasperated voice. “You both owe me ten bucks. That’s <em>my</em> weed you’re feeding to each other. I’m gonna go find Karl.” He strides out of the room, pulling the door shut behind him as Dream and George quietly giggle, careful not to break the mood.</p><p>Dream turns back to George. “Yeah, one more time.” He picks up the bong, glances in the bowl, and- it’s all ash. He supposes it’s his turn to be brave. “Actually, George, there’s something I’ve been wanting to try for a really long time too, but only if it’s okay with you. And please tell me if it’s not.” George gets an unusual look on his face. It almost looks like hope. “Okay, go ahead. Whatever it is you want to try, you have my permission.”</p><p>With that, Dream sets the bong down and cups the other man’s face gently. He swipes the pad of his thumb over George’s smooth skin, and looks carefully at his face as he sees realization set in. George’s eyes flutter closed. Dream leans in and brushes their lips together softly, unsure of his decision - until he feels George’s lips chase after his own, curved into a smile. At that, Dream lets his own eyes fall shut, and he kisses George with all the intoxication of weed and feelings.</p><p>Funnily enough, it’s the first time all night that Dream hasn’t been watching George, and yet it’s the happiest he’s felt in a really long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey guys, this was my first fic on ao3 waaaah!! i'm definitely a bit nervous to be posting this hahaha but i really hope you enjoyed reading! i did write the majority of this while - you guessed it - high lmao, i think i just wished all of these guys were here to hang with me, but alas we are in a pandemic and i also don't know any of them personally at all. :] harsh realities. anyways comments/kudos would be so rad so feel free to do that, and thank u so much for reading!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>